Meet the Evans
by catchmeonfiree
Summary: A collection of silly or serious drabbles of the fun and drama filled Evans family! *BASED ON 'MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY SANTA DARLING'* Ladies and gentlemen, meet Sam, Quinn, Wes, Isaiah, Cole, and Cassidy Evans! Please review, cuddly-wuddlies! Thanks! :3
1. Please Don't Leave Me

A/N: _OK, so this is going to be a collection of oneshots about the Evans family (the one from my Christmas fic) and they're just gonna be some moments from their lives, ranging from when Sam and Quinn were dating in high school to whenever. I know I said I wanted at least 10 reviews for the other fic, but I couldn't resist. :) Although this is rated T, every single oneshot is not. Just some certain ones, for safety. 'This Heart Has Been Broken Before' WILL be updated, but probably not anytime soon. Also, if you have ideas about a certain scene/moment you want to read about, you are most certainly welcome to suggest it in a review. So, please enjoy, and review afterwards. Thanks, sugar-plums! :D_

O.O

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle.  
>Life is a maze,<br>And love is a riddle.  
>I don't know where to go,<br>Can't do it alone,  
>I've tried.<br>And I don't know why.  
>I'm just a little girl lost in the moment.<br>I'm so scared, but I don't show it.  
>I can't figure it out.<br>It's bringing me down, I know.  
>I've got to let it go,<br>And just enjoy the show._

-_The Show_, Lenka

O.O

^.^

Sam Evans walked into his girlfriend's house, a cherry wood door closing behind him, making a 'click!' sound. He untied his black Converse and carefully placed it on doormat inside the home, next to hers. Not bothering to take off his coat, Sam rushed up to her room, zipping through the living room and up the semi-spiral white staircase and down the hall, photos of her childhood flooding his eyes. She was smiling in all of them. Her family looked happy. They seemed normal. But Sam knew that wasn't true anymore. Not with everything that had happened in her life.

The further he went down to her bedroom, the louder the sobbing became. He quickened his pace and turned the corner to where Quinn Fabray's bedroom was... and the crying.

"Quinn... you called me... what's up?"  
>Sam's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. Why was she crying when they were both together in a beautiful relationship with each other? Wasn't everything going good...?<p>

"Sam... please don't leave me..." cried Quinn. Her face was buried into her pillow, tears stains all over it. Her hair was a mess, and it looked like she hadn't gotten out of bed the entire day.

"Quinn... I would never, _ever _leave you... please tell me what's going on..." Sam walked closer to her, and Quinn got up and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," and he softly brushed her messy bun with the tips of his fingers.

oOoOo

Sam woke up in a haze. His mind was dizzy. His head was spinning, replaying last night's memory before he had passed out.

_"Sam... I'm pregnant."_

_Quinn's eyes were light, pale, and quivering, almost desperate for any kind of help. She looked like she had been smacked across the face when Sam didn't respond immediately. _

_"Sam! Sam! Please don't leave me! You promised me! Sam!"_

"Sam..."

Sam's eyes were now wide open, due to Quinn's voice waking him up. She looked like she had been crying; tears stains were streaked across her face. His hand came up to his face, and simply stroked it, his fingertips just barely touching her soft cheeks. He choked up when he started to speak to her.

"Quinn."

"Sam... please don't leave me..." Quinn's eyes were starting to water again. She held onto the bed sheets even tighter, her knuckles turning red, as well as her eyes.

Sam stared at her for a long while before taking her into a hug. It wasn't just some ordinary hug. He had no idea what to do. He just felt that he needed to make her feel better; it was his number one priority. Sam's eyes started to tear up as well. He held her closer, his nose taking in her scent of this moment that would remain in their minds forever.

"Quinn... I have one thing to say to you... I love you. That means I will never leave you no matter what. I will cherish you forever no matter what. I means I will hold you close to my heart no matter what. It means I will never let go of you and I will always be right by your side and be there whenever you need help and I will keep you inside of my heart at all times. No matter what. Quinn... I will love you forever. And don't you ever forget that."

He started crying and his face was red all over. She was already crying, not knowing what else to do.

"Quinn, I will love you forever. And I will love our child forever. This baby... whether it grows up to be rich or poor, dumb or smart, fat or skinny... gay or straight... I will love it exactly like I love you... forever..."

She stuck her head inside his chest and started bawling, and Sam didn't know what else to do but join her.

After awhile, she looked straight into his eyes, sniffling. She took one hand off of the covers and grabbed his arm with it. She took a deep and breath and said,

"I love you too, Sam... forever."

She smiled, finally glad to be able to talk without making any embarrassing snuffling noises. His mouth curved to a corner as well, and he looked up at her once again, taking a lock of her blonde mess and tucking it securely behind her quaint little ear, able to see her entire face now.

"I love you, Quinn. And our baby..." His face dropped once he thought the unthinkable.

"It... _is _mine... right? It's my baby?" Sam's eyes were wide and he thought he might've passed out once more if she answered with the worst possible answer.

"Yes, Sam... it's yours. Not Puck, or Finn. Or Mike or Blaine or Kurt or Artie or even Rory. It's all yours. And mine's." She bit her lip, but this time... she was happy.

"When...?"

"2 weeks ago... after the Breadstix dinner..." Her smile returned once rewinding the long night in her bed.

"Quinn... I love you... so much..."

"I love you too, Sam... forever..."

Then, once more, the two lovebirds fell into a deep sleep with their little baby boy growing right in between them.

^.^

_K... so that was SUPER short, but I just wanted to put this up, give people a taste of what's gonna be introduced. So next chapters of this are not going to be in chronological order, or in order of when the events happened. It could go from Wes being born, to Cassidy being born, to Wes' first day in kindergarten. These are meant to be short, and are probably going to be updated quicker than 'This Heart Has Been Broken Before'... which brings me to my next point. 'THHBBB' will be updated! I just need time and inspiration! But I DO have some of the next chapter written... not a lot though. T.T But back to this story, you can give suggestions about what you want to read, and I'll give you a shoutout! Heck, I'll even make a Tumblr post about it and I'll even tag you! (BTW, you can always check it out. ;]) Also, I wanted/expected more people to be reading, but I wanted to be patient and wait and NOT beg for more readers, but I'm EXTREMELY impatient, so please, if you could, tell this story to some of your friends? And also, I know some people read this, but don't review, so could you please review? I'd love to see your ideas / improvement / love / "criticize" for it. :) LOL, I just realized that this is sorta longer than the actual story itself. =P But please do suggest some ideas and review! Thanks, cool-cucumbers! =D_

_P.S. Who watched 'Glee' on Tuesday? It was so awesome! Can't wait for 'I Kissed a Girl'! and find out what happens with Santana! Thanks again! ^.^_


	2. Welcome Cassidy!

A/N: _Woot woot! New chapter! =D So... thanks for all the awesome and nice reviews you guys have sent! And to the anon who said I write like a 12-year-old... I'm 13. T.T Now, guys, you can send prompts for what you want to read because, frankly, I'm not an idea machine; I can't always think of what readers want. Merp. 'K... enjoy! Thanks!_

O.O

_Isn't she lovely?  
><em>_Life and love are the same.  
><em>_Life is Aisha,  
><em>_The meaning of her name.  
><em>_Londie, it could  
><em>_Have not been done  
><em>_Without you who conceived the one.  
><em>_That's so very lovely  
><em>_Made from love._

- _Isn't She Lovely_, Stevie Wonders

O.O

^.^

"Quinn! Quinn, push! Push, Quinn! It's OK, Quinn! Just PUSH! PUSH IT! Like that song glee club did!" Sam screamed and his green eyes bulged out of his head as he experienced watching his wife almost shoot out another one of his spawn.

"Sam! If you don't fuckin' SHUT UP right now, when this baby is out of my BUTT, I WILL TAKE YOU HOME, SNATCH A KNIFE, AND FUCKING. SLIT. YOUR. THROAT!"

Sam didn't shout again.

Instead, he sat by her side, Quinn's mother opposite him, and held her hand tightly and dearly.

"Quinn... it's OK. You've done this 3 times already. It's OK."

He took a strand of blonde hair that had fallen onto her scrunched up face and tucked it securely behind her little ear, now red from all the pain.

Then, he leaned in, just close enough for him to peck her cheek for a couple seconds. He smiled when he leaned back to see her face relaxed again.

"That's better, Sam. Thanks." She smiled for the first time in, what, 4 hours?

"You're welcome, sweetie. It's the least I can do. You've carried 3 of my children, and now you're giving birth to my four-"

Sam was cut off.

"SAM! PLEASE FUCKING SHUT UP! A KISS IS A KISS! THERE IS NO FUCKING NEED TO MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now, Sam was legitimately scared. He pulled away from her face to give her some room for more breathing.

The doctor came in, and Sam quickly gave space for him to check on Quinn, although keeping a _close_ eye on him, since the man _was _quite handsome... though Sam didn't admit it.

"Hey there, Quinn. I'm Doctor Berg. Right now, you're just experiencing the first couple stages of childbirth, and I'll be in here helping you in the last few stages..."

The man droned on and on about dilation, and her cervix, and Sam even heard something along the lines of "... sticking my hand up your dress and into your lady parts …". Or maybe that was just him.

_There is NO way that handsome devil is laying his hands on MY lady!_Sam thought.

"I'll be back later to check on your blood pressure, see how every thing's going, then leave and come back. It'll basically be like that until the baby is actually ready to be pushed out and born."

Doctor Berg smiled.

"Thanks, and also, do you guys have any water here? I'm sort of dying of thirst." Quinn asked.

"Absolutely. We have a kitchen in Room 415B. You can ask your husband if he can fetch it for you."

"Thanks, doc."

The doctor left, and without needing any directions at all, Sam turned back to Quinn and took her hand.

"Hot or cold?"

"Umm... hot. But get saltines! Or if they have a vending machine there, get Cool Ranch Doritos! Or nachos! Or Pop-Tarts! Or a mango milkshake! Yesssssss... a mango milkshake sounds DE-LIC-IOUS right now. And gravy! Gravy on top of the mango milkshake! Yup! Go, Sam! Go!"

Sam left Quinn with her mom in the room with the most disgusted face he ever put on.

oOoOo

Sam headed into the kitchen, and as Quinn expected, there was a vending machine. But he turned over to the counter, pouring his wife a nice warm cup of tea with a lemon sliced slightly in the middle on the side of the mug.

Remembering that wasn't all his wife wanted, Sam tapped the man in front of him's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Doctor... Leone? Umm... by any chance would the hospital have any mango milkshakes here? As well as gravy?"

The man stared at Sam, open mouthed.

"Son... I know that psychology is hard to understand, but coming out of your safety cell won't solve anything. I'll help you back. What cell number are you? You're in the sixth floor, right?"

Sam stopped the doctor's hand from grabbing his before he could take him back to his "cell".

"Uhh... sir? I'm not a psycho patient. My wife, she's about to give birth now, and she said specifically that she wanted a mango milkshake with gravy on top."

The doctor nodded.

"I'm not a nutcase. No offense."

"OK... I see... Well, if that's what your wife really wants, then perhaps you should go to the corner store on the intersection of Jefferson and Singers. You can make your own dinner there."

"Awesome! How far away is it? I need to get back to Quinn soon."

"Ehh... depends on how you look at it..."

"Huh... what?"

"Well... Lima Memorial to that corner store... it's not, to say, to the _best_route there..."

The cup of green tea in Sam's hand was slowly getting colder, and the lemon getting drier.

"Sir... how far away is this corner store you're talking about?"

"Umm... it's in Toledo."

Sam sucked in his breath.

"Yeah... I was just sorta joking at first until I realized you were actually going to go there and make your wife a banana milkshake with gravy on top."

"Excuse me... it's a _mango_milkshake with gravy on top..."

Doctor Leone gave him the eyebrow.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's OK, son. Say, what's the new kid like?"

"Oh, she's beautiful. We've seen her so many times on the monitor. She's always breathing and kicking... it's exhilarating. Me and my wife love her so much already."

"That's terrific, boy."

"Yeah... which reminds me... I should probably be getting back to her now."

"OK, tell her I wish the best for you guy's family."

"Totally."

"See you around, son."

"Bye, Doctor Leone."

Before heading back to the Scream Chamber, Sam scooted over to the vending machine where he slipped in 4 quarters for one pack of Pop-Tarts, then another 4 quarters for the bag of Cool Ranch Doritos for him and his lovely, lovely wife to share.

oOoOo

Sam knocked the door quietly before entering, carrying the food that the two, or rather three of them would share.

"Samuel... what is the point of you knocking before coming in if you don't even give me a chance to answer?"

Quinn sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry babe... I got the food..."

He put the Cool Ranch Doritos and Pop-Tarts on the table and handed Quinn the cup of now cold tea into her warm hands.

"Didn't I ask for...?"

Sam put his index finger on her lips before she could say anything else.

"Shush shush shush shush... you're lucky I didn't drive all the way to Toledo and miss the birth of our child."

"Wha...?"

"Shush shush shush shush..."

He pushed the cup to her mouth, some tea spilling onto her clothes.

"Just drink it, sweetie..."

She started to put her finger up before Sam stopped her yet again.

"Shush shush shush shush... just drink it, sweetie... just drink it..."

He didn't pull the cup away until every last drop of the tea was in Quinn's throat, on their way to her stomach.

oOoOo

"So, Quinnybear... that's why I think we should have a bunny! I mean, dogs are cool- Rocky is so awesome- but I think a bunny would do justice in our household. Don't you think so?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she just started breathing heavily... very heavily.

"Sam... Sam... Sam... Sam..."

She grasped his hand hard.

"Uhh... what's wrong, Quinn?"

"Sam... call Doctor Berg..."

"Quinnybear... I'm married to you... I'm not gonna call the man and ask him out on a date to Breadstix. A: That's stupid and 2: I'm _not _gay. You should know that, honey." Sam winked.

"Sam, I didn't mean ask the fucking man to go out on a _date_! I meant get the man because I'm having a child!"

"Oh! _OH! _Getting right to it, sweetie!"

Sam walked over the chair where Judy, Quinn's mother, was peacefully resting.

"Judy, wake up! Quinn's ready!"

She immediately woke up and rubbed her eyes hurriedly.

"Oh my! It's time! Call Doctor Berg! Call him now! Or call a nurse! Yes! A nurse! Now, Samuel! Oh, my daughters having me another grandchild!"

Judy wiped away tears from her eyes, grabbing a tissue on the table and blowing some snot into it.

"Say, Quinny, could you look in this tissue? Tell me what color it is? Last time I went to a doctor's appointment, she told me to check every time I blew my nose; check what color it was. Doctor Shelley said that the color of it is extremely importan-"

"_Mom_!" Quinn's face scrunched again. "I _don't _want to hear about that; that's nasty! And could you please hurry Sam up! I'm having a baby!"

"Of course! Samuel, have you-"

Sam came in with a nurse, who looked like she was with a patient before, but yanked away by Sam.

"Here! Here! Nurse, my beautiful wife is giving birth to my next child. I've been through this 2 times already, but I forget every time! Do you know where Doctor Berg is?"

"I'm paging him right now," she answered.

"Quinn, sweetie... it's OK. I'm right here. So's your mom. Don't worry... we're here. Hell, I'm calling the boys right now. Don't worry one bit."

oOoOo

"I'm here! I'm here! Ms. Evans, how are you feeling?" asked Doctor Berg.

Just then, Quinn and Sam's sons rushed through the door.

"Mom," Wes asked, "How are you? Where's the baby?"

"Dude, she hasn't had it yet. Even _I _know that," huffed Cole.

"Boys... stop fighting..." Quinn sighed.

"Sorry, Mom. How are you? Is it hurting?" Isaiah kneeled down to his mother's level on the bed and took her hand in his.

"I'm OK, sweetie... thank you for asking." She pecked his forehead and caressed his mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Love you, Mom..."

"Love you boys too... You know that it's a girl, this time... an oddball in the gumdrop machine now..."

"What...?"

Sam knew it was time. She always said strange things when she was about to give birth, although it was only with his babies... she stated that that never happened when she was giving birth to Beth.

"OK guys... time to go out with Uncle Finn..." Sam started to push all 3 of them to the door, opening it himself.

"Uncle Finn's here!" exclaimed Cole.

"Awesome!" added Wes.

Just then, Finn and Puck walked into the room, holding a bunch of girl magazines.

"Hey guys... umm... the nurse said we couldn't bring Puck's guitar and my drum set, so I just sorta stole that pile of magazines on our coffee table... I hope Rachel won't mind..." Finn awkwardly explained.

"Mmmhmm..." Wes shook his head in the process of thinking that through.

"Uhh, kids, time to go out. Don't wanna keep your momma from having your lil' sis, now would ya?" Puck smiled at Quinn.

"Yeah... listen to Uncle Puck... Go outside, boys... I'll see you later... so will your little sister."

"'K... bye guys!"

The door shut behind the boys and Doctor Berg stepped up.

"OK, Quinn... what you can basically do now to help you get through this is to just breathe."

At that exact moment... Quinn lost it.

"Doc, don't you think I _know _that? I'm not STUPID! God! Can you GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME! It's been in my body for 9 FUCKING MONTHS! GET. IT. OUT!"

Both Sam, Judy, and Doctor Berg were scared now. Especially Doctor Berg... he was gonna have to put him hands up this scary lady.

oOoOo

Finn, Puck, Wes, Isaiah, and Cole were leaning up against the door, ears glued to the side. Heck, they even brought chairs with them, all in a nice row of 5. Finn was munching on a bag of Doritos, and Puck was gnawing on some beef jerky he found in his car. He didn't question it's age, however.

"Uncle Finn... is Mom alright?" asked Cole. He and Isaiah had never experienced seeing, or rather hearing live birth before, though Wes had when the twins were born.

"Uhh... yeah... your mom just has... a... temper... is that how you would put it, Puck?"

"Yeah, yeah... a temper..." Puck responded.

"Uncle Finn... how come Aunt Rachel's not here?" Isaiah asked.

"Oh, Rachel has a show tonight, and she couldn't come."

"How come you didn't go?"

"Well... I've known your mom since kindergarten, and I wanted to be here for her since your aunt couldn't."

Rachel and Quinn had finally made amends right before the graduation of their senior year. Then later on, since Quinn and Sam went to NYU and Rachel went to NYADA, they were both able to keep in touch, and later turned out to be the best of friends, more of a friend then either of them had ever had.

"Oh..."

oOoOo

"Quinn! Breathe Quinn, OK? OK? Breathe!" Sam assured her.

"SAM! PLEASE FUCKING _SHUT UP_! I CAN _HANDLE THIS_!" Quinn screeched.

"Ms. Evans, please calm down. This would make the work so much easier to do!" whimpered Doctor Berg.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! HAVE _YOU _EVER HAD A BABY! _NO_! SO DON'T. TELL. ME. WHAT. TO. _DO_!"

"OK, sweetheart. Just breathe, and it will be alright." Judy stroked her daughter's hand and clenched it.

"Uhh... uhh... uhh..." Quinn's breathing began to grow rapidly.

"Sam and Judy... she's ready to push," said Doctor Berg. All of them except Quinn broke out into huge smiles.

"Quinny! It's time! Push! Push! Push it! Oh _yeah_!" Sam guffawed, due to his _extremely_high state of happiness.

"Uhh... uhh... ! _AHHHHHHHHH_! _OH. MY. __**GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_!"

oOoOo

There was a soft knock at the door. Finn's head slowly poked in.

"Can we come in now?"

Quinn smiled. She whispered softly, "Yeah..."

The boys tiptoed silently to the bed where Quinn was holding the new baby and sat down in the circle of chairs set up for them around Quinn.

"Mom... she's really cute..." Isaiah murmured.

"Yeah... she really is, isn't she...?"

"She doesn't have Dad's mouth like me and Cole."

The little crowd chuckled quietly.

Sam picked his tired arm up from Quinn's strong grip and softly stroked his newborn daughter's tiny and light blonde hairs.

"She's so adorable, Sam..."

"I know, sweetie... she looks just like you... perfect..." he responded.

The little girl who was asleep in Quinn's arms slowly started nodding, until her tiny hazel eyes popped open and saw her loving family around her in a circle.

"Quinn... she looks just like you..." Puck said.

"Yeah..."

To their surprise, the baby didn't even start crying; heck, she didn't even have tears in her eyes.

"Sam!" she softly exclaimed, "What should we name her?"

"Where's that list I had?" Sam dug his right hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a sheet of crumpled notebook paper filled entirely with girl names.

"How about... Leah?"

"Naw... it's too... unadventurous... I can tell this one's gonna be strong," Quinn replied, staring into her new baby's eyes.

"What about Natalie?"

Puck and Finn chimed in.

"Allyson?"

"Samantha?"

"Erica?"

"Bailey?"

"Alexandra?"

"Jessica?"

Judy started to speak, but was afraid to interrupt the boys' choices they spewing out to Sam and Quinn. Quinn saw her mother and asked her what she was going to say.

"How about... Cassidy? I mean, adventurous, unique... it's the perfect match..." Judy's eyes were full of happy tears, and couldn't stop letting her heart beat of excitement. She was gonna have to stop it from breaking when or if Quinn and Sam said no.

"Mom... that's actually a perfect name. And we've already got her middle name: Grace. Sammy... how about Cassidy?"

"Quinn... Judy... that's the most perfect name I've heard for her ever..." Sam smiled his lopsided grin.

Both Sam and Quinn now laid their cozy hands on their new child, new wonder, and softly whispered, "Welcome, Cassidy Grace Evans."

^.^

_OK, this is THE longest thing I've EVER written before for a fanfiction. This was a nice, long juicy chapter (it's 12 pages!) and I really hoped you enjoyed it! Please submit some prompts for me to write, anything you'd like to read. I'd highly appreciate that! In the meantime, please keep on reviewing, favoriting, and alerting, all that good stuff! It means so much to me! It really does! Thanks again so much, yummy-gumdrops! =D_


End file.
